wild_at_heartfandomcom-20200213-history
Vanessa
Vanessa is the former owner of Mara and has since left the show. Upon divorcing her husband, Vanessa had to fight for custody of her daughter, Grace. Vanessa first appears in ''Wild at Heart ''in series 4 - along with her daughter - where she meets Rosie Trevanion, who in attempt to treat an injured lioness puts her future career as a vet at risk. Vanessa becomes the new owner of Mara and at some point develops feelings for Danny, she tries to entice him with a kiss but he doesn't respond. Alice's brother Rowan arrives and becomes Vanessa's business partner. Relations between Leopard's Den and Mara - and between Alice and Rowan - are shattered when Vanessa refuses to help save dying elephant calf Tula. Leapord's Den and Mara repair the broken relationship and Vanessa, Rowan, Danny and Alice become good friends. When Vanessa, Rowan, Alice and Danny come across a crash in the bush, an injured tourist and a rather hungry lion things go down hill as the lion escapes from the cage it was in and targets Rowan as his meal. As him and Vanessa try to get back to the car and the others, Vanessa falls making Rowan - who has developed a crush on Vanessa - grab a large stick in the hopes of keeping the lion away, Vanessa - who has also got a crush on Rowan - grabs Rowan's waist as he holds her arm. When the lion walks away the two stare at each other for a moment before seperating awkwardly. When one of the tourists gets angry at Danny and the others because they are unable to get to a hospital he storms off, Rowan offers to go with him but when Danny tries to get him to take the gun he glances Vanessa and then tells him to keep it. When the lion comes back it ends up forcing Danny, Alice, Vanessa, the injured tourist and her daughter-in-law into cage it previously escaped. Vanessa is forced to use a torch too watch the lion as it paces outside the cage, it leaves by morning allowing them to set out towards the road. The tourist later finds them, without Rowan and explains that Rowan fell and was injured. Alice leaves the group to go and find her brother, the others continue without choice and when sat drinking water it is clear that Vanessa is worrying about Rowan as Danny tells her about what had been happening at Leapord's Den. They eventually reach the road and upon the arrival of a truck Danny tells Vanessa he is going back to find Alice and Rowan, Vanessa tells him he doesn't need to then she points to where the two siblings are emerging from bush. As Danny and Alice kiss Vanessa tells Rowan it's good to see him. The episode ends with Rowan telling Vanessa not to hire a vet they previously interviewed saying he was to friendly, Vanessa agreed saying it was best to keep professional relationships with staff. Rowan answered with a yes and then proceeded to tell her he wasn't staff and then kissed her. In the next episode, Rowan and Vanessa are together, when Alice is looking for her Brother she asks Vanessa if she'd seen him, Vanessa told her that she hadn't and as soon as she shut door Rowan emerged from the blonde's shower in only a towel asking if his sister suspected anything.